


Weakness

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: For the MEFFW 100 word drabble challenge.Prompt: Weakness.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> For the MEFFW 100 word drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: Weakness.

3 short lines of red, granulated dust were impeccably spread over the desk. Shepard’s eyes went back and forth through their length before inhaling them, letting the drug make its way through her bloodstream.

With enough makeup and the stoic officer facade she wore, no one would notice the bags under her eyes or the light reddish tinge her teeth would get.

_“It helps me get through things. It can’t be a weakness if it helps me, right ?”_

As she laid back against the chair and the numbness began to spread through her body, she laughed at her own lie.


End file.
